


Under Protection

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bullying, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Healing, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Mick and Len had decided to try and bring Barry into their relationship. Everything was planned until they met Harry. Realizing he and Barry know each other they decide that they like Harry too and are going to try to bring Harry in as well. They soon learn more about Harry. Can they help him heal?





	1. Healing Metahuman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Flash.  
'Thoughts'

“Can you guys  _ not  _ steal something for once?” The Flash asked the two villains.

“Where's the fun in that?” Captain Cold asked.

“I d-” A shot rang out and Captain Cold fell to the ground. “Shit!” Both the Flash and Heatwave ran over to him.

Harry had been in the jewelry store when the two entered. They had put the customers off to the side so that none of them were hurt. Seeing the man get shot caused Harry to run over to them. The two villains watched in shock as he pulled the bullet out. He then put his hands above the wound. They glowed a soft blue color and the wound healed. Before they could ask any questions Harry pointed out to the window. Police were outside the door and one of them had pulled the trigger. Harry used the distraction to run off. Cold and Heatwave had done the same. Flash checked on the other hostages before he left.

Flash had talked with officers on his way. He got the information he was looking for and went to the safe house. He was lucky to see Cold and Heatwave were there. Cold had his parka and shirt off. Both him and Heatwave were inspecting the spot he was shot. Hearing him enter they looked up to see a concerned superhero.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. Kid did an amazing job healing me.”

“Th-that's good.”

“Wonder who he is.” Heatwave said before walking off to the other side of the room.

“So do I.” Cold said.

“Please don't turn him into a villain.” Flash pleaded with him.

“No promises kid.” The thief smirked.

“I knew it.” Flash sighed. “I'm glad you’re fine.” He ran off.

“That's surprising. I would have thought the hero would have put up more of a fight.” Heatwave said as he fiddled with his gun.

“Me too.”

* * *

(Barry and Harry's Apartment)

“Hayden? You here?” Barry called out after he shut the door behind him.

“Y-Yeah.” The black haired meta walked out of the bathroom.

“You okay?” He asked as he walked over to him.

“Yeah. I'm sorry.” He teared up.

“For what?” Barry asked in confusion. 

“For using my powers.”

“Harry… Wells/Thawne is gone. You may use your powers without fear he will find you.” He reassured his boyfriend. 

“T-True.”

Barry smiled as he hugged Hayden. Hayden snuggled into his embrace. 

“Better?”

“Yeah.”


	2. Meeting Hayden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Flash.  
'Thoughts'

Barry was at S.T.A.R Labs. He had gone there after Hayden calmed down. He knew that the others would be expecting him so he reluctantly left to go see them. Caitlin and Cisco had heard about Captain Cold being shot and wanted to know what happened. The minute Barry entered they pounced.

“What happened?” Caitlin asked.

“Well I had only been in the Jewelry store for a few minutes when it happened. A newbie cop shot him. She was trigger happy. Captain Singh was pissed. Me and Heatwave had ran to him and so did a man in a black hoodie. He healed him before running off.” He explained.

“Really? Did you see his face?” Caitlin asked.

“No.” He lied. Just because the Reverse Flash had betrayed them doesn’t mean they didn’t know what he had done to Hayden. ‘There will be hell to pay if they did.’

“Oh.” She was a little disappointed.

“At least there is one meta we don’t have to worry about.” Cisco said. “I wish there was more. I mean the ones who aren’t hiding.”

“I know. Just remember that a lot of the metas I do fight were criminals before hand.” Barry said.

“True. So how is Cold?” He asked.

“All healed. It was like he wasn’t shot at all.” He said. ‘My boyfriend is awesome.’

“What did Captain Singh do to the cop?” Caitlin asked.

“She has been suspended. She was pissed but like the captain said she could have shot the meta or an innocent bystander.” He told them.

“Exactly. Not to mention what Cold, Heatwave, or Golden Glider would do to her.” Cisco said.

“That is what the Captain said. She shut up after that. When that was done I had left.” He only knew that thanks to Joe but he didn’t say that.

“Well I’m glad he’s okay.” She said.

“Me too. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go to bed.” Barry said.

“Alright. Night Barry.” Cailin said.

“Sweet dreams.” Cisco smirked.

Barry rolled his head and flashed out. He was almost at the apartment when Singh called him in. He sent a quick text to Hayden and went to the station.

* * *

(Safe House- Len and Mick)

Len and Mick had gotten footage from the jewelry store and from the businesses surrounding it. They followed the healing meta’s footsteps. That had been put on hold when Lisa arrived. They had spent a good portion reassuring her.

“Where’s your sister?” Mick asked as he returned from the bathroom. “Did she finally leave?”

“Yeah. I finally showed her footage of what happened and the x-ray we did. It calmed her down.” He said.

“Good. She was hysterical before.” He said.

“Yeah well I waited for her to take a breath.” He said.

“Duck taped her mouth?” The pyro asked.

“Yes.” Len smirked.

“Did you find anything yet?” He asked.

“I did. Watch this.” He said.

Near the jewelry store was a clothing shop. The two watched as Barry and the meta walked into the store and shopped. The meta tried on a few clothes before they paid and left.

“Was that Barry?” Mick asked.

“It is.” Len answered with a smirk.

“So that’s why he didn’t fight more. He already knew who the meta was.” He realized.

“Indeed. Let’s go pay Scarlet a visit and ask a few questions.” He drawled.

“Yes let’s.” Mick said with a matching smirk.

* * *

(Barry and Hayden’s Apartment)

“Sorry love. I will be at the station for another hour or so.” Barry said.

“Okay.” Hayden understood.

“See you then?” He asked.

“Yeah. See you then.” He responded.

Hayden hung up the phone and went back to cooking. He cooked a lot since Barry was a speedster. When it was done he put it on the table. Mick and Len entered the apartment. They had picked the lock since they knew the speedster wouldn’t answer the door if he saw them. They were surprised to see the meta. Hayden stared at them startled and afraid. He was unsure why they were there.

“Hello again.” Len greeted.

“Snart? Rory?” They turned to see Barry.

“Allen.” They greeted.

“Hayden?” He sped over to them. “It’s okay. They won’t hurt you.”

“We won’t.” Mick agreed.

“Thank you.” Len said honestly.

“W-what?” He looked at him shocked.

“For healing me.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” He said. ‘I thought it was Wells’s men for a second. Not to mention how big they are. Almost forgot I healed him earlier.’

“Why don’t you get cleaned up.” Barry suggested knowing what was going through his mind.

“Okay.” The black haired man went into the bathroom.

“He okay?” Mick asked.

“Not really.” The hero said with a sigh. ‘Damn you Wells/Thawne.’

“What’s wrong with him?” Len asked.

“Not my story.” He told them.

“Alright.” They respected that.

“You two aren’t leaving, are you?” He asked when they didn’t leave.

“There’s food.” Mick pointed out.

Barry sighed. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but sit down.”

“Thanks Red. Does he know about the Flash thing?” He asked.

“I do.” Hayden said as he emerged from the bedroom. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine kid.” Len said.

“No need to apologize.” Mick told him.

The green eyed meta smiled. “Okay. Good thing I made a lot.”

He quickly grabbed two more plates and some silverware. He set them down and soon they began eating. Barry was glad that Hayden was doing better. They all ate in silence.

“That was great Hayden.” Barry said when he finished.

“Thanks Barry.” He smiled brightly at him.

“Of course.” He said smiling back.

“It was really great.” Len said causing Hayden to blush. ‘Cute.’

“Great? That was amazing.” Mick complimented making the meta’s blush deepened. ‘I wonder how far it goes.’

“Thanks.” He said.

“No problem.” Mick said.

“You’re welcome kid.” Len said.

“We have to go.” The pyro said as the two criminals stood up.

“Lots of planning to do.” The blue eyed villain said.

“I’ll wait for the call.” Barry said.

“Alright.” Len said in amusement before they left.

“Ugh.” Barry groaned.

“There, there.” Hayden patted his back.

“Brat.” He said.

“I know. Now help me with the dishes and then we can go to bed.”

“Okay.”

* * *

(Safe House)

“Please tell me that we are seducing Hayden as well.” Mick said.

“Of course we are. Not only are they together but I like the kid.” Len assured him.

“Good.” He said, satisfied.

“We are going to need more information on him.” He said as he booted up his computer. “Wish I had a last name.”

“It’s Potter.” The pyro said.

Len looked at his husband in shock. “How do you know that?”

“I saw an envelope with the name Hayden J. Potter on it.” He said as he laid down on the couch.

“I see.” He wondered how he missed that. “Ah found it.”

“What’s it say?” He asked.

“His full name is Hayden James Potter. He is twenty six years old. He came here from Britain eight years ago. He worked at S.T.A.R Labs. He went missing after the accelerator exploded and many think he’s dead.” Len said.

Mick looked at him in surprise. “That’s it?”

“I have his birth and school records. The school records stop when he’s eleven. They are also really terrible. He disappears until he is sixteen. He comes back as a genius. He graduated from Oxford with a masters in Chemistry and Environmental Science.” He said.

“That’s weird.” He said.

“Indeed. I think he’s a wizard.” Len said.

“Makes sense if he disappeared when he was eleven.” Mick said.

“True.”

“Think Barry knows?” He asked.

“Most likely. Those two don’t seem to keep secrets.” He said.

“Yeah.”


	3. Why He Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Flash.  
'Thoughts'

After Mick and Len left Barry gave Hayden the letter. It was from Central Institute for Magic. They wanted to hire him as a potion teacher. The previous teacher was retiring and they had heard of his skills in potions. Hayden had defeated the dark lord at the end of his fourth year. He decided to let his mask drop. No one believed that he had been acting stupid and was cheating. No matter what they did they couldn’t prove he was cheating. Snape had even tried to sabotage his potion and still he managed to make it perfect.

He couldn’t take anymore detentions with Umbridge and left. He had gotten his masters in potions. He had beat Snape in being the youngest Potion masters at the age of fifteen. When they tried to arrest him for Riddle’s murder. Since he was no longer Dumbledore’s puppet and he couldn’t get the fame of defeating the dark lord he had made sure no one knew Riddle was Voldemort. He made Riddle look innocent and that Hayden killed him.

The teen escaped into the muggle world. He had closed his accounts to keep the man from getting to them. He then graduated from high school and went to Oxford. He hadn’t been to the magical once since then.

According to the letter Dumbledore had died. He had found an artifact that belonged to the dark lord and he put it on. It had slowly killed him. They had been emptying out his office when they found his journal. His crimes were found. Hayden was declared innocent. Many people had been arrested for helping the man. The school wanted him to pass his knowledge onto the next generation of potion masters.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked when he spotted his boyfriend’s face.

“Here.” He handed the letter over.

“I see. What are you going to do?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. I’m glad that Dumbledore is gone and everyone who betrayed me is punished and teaching potions would be great but…” He trailed off.

The hero hugged him. “The wizarding believed him over you. They took his word without investigating and they called you a liar without proof.”

“Yeah.” He said.

“So teach chemistry.” He said.

“Huh?’ Hayden pulled out of the hug and looked at him in confusion.

“Central University is looking for a chemistry teacher.” He informed him.

“That’s right.” He kissed Barry. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He kissed him back.

“I’ll do that tomorrow then.” He said.

“Okay.”

The two went to bed. The next morning the two woke to the alarm. They got ready for the day. The speedster made breakfast and soon Hayden left to go apply for the job. He opened the door and found a surprise.

“Barry?”

“Yeah?” He looked at Hayden.

“There’s flowers here.” He said.

“What?” He walked over to him.

On the floor in front of the door were two vases filled with flowers. The one on the right had a green vase filled with yellow lilies. The other vase was blue and had red tulips. They each picked up a vase and took them inside. That’s when they spotted the tags. The green vase’s tag had Hayden’s name on it and the blue vase had Barry’s name on it. Underneath each name was a snowflake and a flame.

“No way.” Barry shook his head. “No it can’t be.”

“What? Is something wrong?” The healing meta asked.

“I think these are from Snart and Rory.” He said.

“Aren’t they your enemies? Why would they send us flowers?” He was confused.

“They are my enemies and I have no clue.” The brunette was also confused.

“What should we do?” He asked.

“You go get that job. I’ll talk to them and get some answers.” He said.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I am.” He said.

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” The wizard/meta kissed him.

“Okay. I’ll let you know what I find.” Barry said.


End file.
